


Aftercare—.

by Silvia_Phenora



Category: Echo of the Larkspur
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Robots, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions of kink, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Coital Cuddling, Robot/Human Relationships, absolute sweetness, adorable disgusting tooth-rotting fluff, gross nicknames and affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/pseuds/Silvia_Phenora
Summary: A scene of a tired Sage and Ciro debating which of them is allowed to move last.





	Aftercare—.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/gifts).

> A scene of a tired Sage and Ciro debating which of them is allowed to move last.
> 
> For Aughtpunk, and their novel Echo of the Larkspur.  
Thanks for the robots.

“You’ve got to recharge.” 

“Mmm... no.”

“Sage?” Ciro rolled over and looked his lover in the face. “Please.” 

Sage’s closed eyelids fluttered briefly, in a terrible imitation of sleeping.

The night- morning? Ciro was never sure what to call it, whatever time Night Crew slept- had gone on so long that human and robot were both spent. They were in the dark, enveloped in clear, sweet after-sex bliss.

Ciro tickled Sage’s feet with his own, each body wrapped only in a blanket and the warm glow of Sage’s eyes. 

He had given up modesty hours ago in favor of the skin-to-skin contact. Thankfully, the room was warm and his boyfriend a reliable heat source, especially now, after some activity. There was little cover for him against the cold. 

Save for the wires still trailing down his skin.

*

An hour or minutes ago, Ciro had shivered and closed his eyes. He pressed himself harder into Sage, his big spoon tonight, who made a noise of approval. Those little “Mm”s were cute, Ciro thought. Like a kitten face emoji personified.

*

Ciro could tell after looking at his watch, it was 25 minutes or so ago that he’d first drifted off, as near as he could estimate. 

“Ciro.”

It had still not gotten to where we were, with Sage protesting the morning’s arrival, when Ciro released his watch’s button and the bright blue glow against his eyes disappeared. He’d groaned and closed them to remain in the sancitity of their gentle sleep.

This was how the debate- if it wasn’t a lover’s argument-, had started.

After two mumbles, and a sleepy moan from his boyfriend.

“I need to charge.”

“Ah, ah,” Ciro wrapped his hands tighter around the waist of his boyfriend. Sage pressed their foreheads together and grasped his hands as though automatically. He raised his hands to Ciro’s face, pressed his thumbs over his cheeks, and made another happy noise. 

“You’re staying here with me. After that, you can go charge.” Ciro said. 

“Ciro. As surely as you need to sleep, I‘ll need to spend time on my charging port.” Sage’s eyes gently searched his. “I’ll be a few feet away at most.”

“Don’t you have more time?” Ciro tried to sound as little like he was whining as he could. 

(It was at times like this he could see why Reyes has added a charging port to his bed. Not that he wanted to think about this now.)

“You know I love you, but Ciro, I do actually have to charge.” Sage said. He began to push himself up. “If I stay here long enough, I’ll be too tired to take the next shift. And if my brother needs help before then...”

“S’donf.” Ciro didn’t want to think about the whole entire colony knowing what they were doing. He pressed his head into Sage’s chest. Sage laughed, light and clear.

“Is this how you say you don’t want me to go, Love?”

“S’nooo.” Ciro grumbled. He glared at Sage and it came out like a pout.

“Good night-morning-sleeping time, sweet Ciro.” Sage gently patted his hair. “I’ll be here tomorrow.”

Here comes the difficulty, he had never actually left the bed.

*


End file.
